Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 32 - The World's Strongest Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirty second episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Scott as Percy *D206 as Diesel *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Samson as James (cameo) *Jinty as Duck (cameo) *Fowler as Oliver (cameo) *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Princess Rosalina as The Storyteller (cameo) *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator *Coaches as Themselves *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Trainzland like feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. They work hard to compete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Texas found out. *Emmet: Texasy has had an accident and been sent for repairs. *Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Emmet Hatt. *Emmet: There are no other engines available. So D206 will help until Scott returns. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like D206. He was always being rude and always showing off. *Scott: I hope Scott's mended soon. *Narrator: Said Scott. *Archie: He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. *Narrator: Agreed Archie. *Craig: Trucks are no one's friends. *Narrator: Huffed Scott. The next day, D206 was working at the docks. *D206: When Sir Emmet Hatt sees how good I am, *Narrator: He bragged to the trucks. *D206: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. *Narrator: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As D206 was shunting them together, they started to sing. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul? Texas's loads are longer, is that all you can haul? Texas must be stronger. *Narartor: D206 was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Texas. *D206: I'll push you all at the same time. *Narrator: He said. The trucks giggled. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. *D206: That's me. *Narrator: Said D206. *D206: The world's strongest engine. *Alec Baldwin: And D206 shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. *Scott: What's D206 doing? *Narrator: Cried Scott. *Archie: He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. *Narrator: Replied Archie. D206 didn't know the shunters have the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged D206 to push anyway. *Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! *Narrator: D206 pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So D206 decided to pull the trucks instead. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we wont go. *Narrator: Sang the trucks. This made D206 very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. *D206: Help! Grease and oil! *Narrator: D206 sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Emmet looked down crossly at D206. *Emmet: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: Can you make up for lost time, Texas? *Texas: Oh yes, sir. *Narrator: Texas replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Texas pulled away as easy as pie and the engines cheered. D206 was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. *Archie: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. *Narrator: Chuffed Archie. *Scott: Like getting rid of a smelly old D206.. *Narrator: Puffed Scott. Category:UbiSoftFan94